


Daylight

by TheoMiller



Series: Not A Rom Com [2]
Category: Fantastic Four (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMiller/pseuds/TheoMiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We knew this day would come, we knew it all along. - Sue could predict most things given a pattern, and Victor's past is a patchwork quilt of tanked chances at emotional connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight

Victor curls around Sue, his face buried in her hair and his arms locked around her waist.

She has both of her arms overlapping his, holding him in place, even in her sleep.

He wants to stay like this. If there were a chance to step through his machine today and go somewhere where only he and Sue existed, with everyone else an entire universe away—there would be no choice. If he closes his eyes and blocks out the glow of the alarm clock, he can almost convince himself they're there—anywhere, really—but.

 _But_ , he thinks, as sharply as he can. Daydreams are useless.

There's an internal logical inconsistency in the daydream anyway, one he can't ignore the way he can the way the alarm is ticking towards the morning. Sue would never come with him.

Maybe, maybe if they'd met in another life, one where Sue grew up as bitterly alone as him, where Johnny and Franklin and Baxter couldn't tether her, maybe then they'd have a chance. But Sue will never leave and he can't stay. Not after today.

In the morning, the server room will be empty, and he'll pull himself away from Sue, who'll pretend to still be asleep, and he'll take the perfectly developed fuel and the timed ignition device and he'll destroy as much of their data as he can before Sue's counterplan interrupts it.

And then he'll be forced to leave, possibly to go to prison – unlikely, given Franklin's weakspot for him, but a distinct possibility regardless, given his animosity with Harvey – and Sue will stay, trying to mitigate whatever disaster Johnny is building up to, trying to live up to her father's expectations and to the reputation of the surname she still feels she needs to earn in place of blood.

She'll have the satisfaction of being right, in the end. She'd always been waiting for the other shoe to drop, for the floor to give way beneath her feet, and he's watched it compound itself into exponential heights since the first time they'd kissed. Sue could predict most things given a pattern, and Victor's past is a patchwork quilt of tanked chances at emotional connection. She's known all along how it would end – in a vague sense, perhaps, nothing more specific than _crashing and burning_ at first, then solidifying into a near-perfect approximation of what's going to happen in less than three hours, as she pieced together his plan.

Neither of them have acknowledged it, beyond the desperation in the way they'd touched the night before – he needs to give her plausible deniability, and she has always been a quiet one, a bystander to patterns she can't interrupt.

He wishes he could ask her how it ends for him. She probably has the data, better even than he's managed to assemble probabilities for.

Prison. Despite his confidence that things will go to plan and he'll avoid criminal charges, he's accounted for it as a possible undesired outcome. He's also aware that his chances of surviving are very slim. Pride and temper are a poor combination as it is; it's far more deadly in a pressurized environment like prison.

If he goes to prison for this – well. Sue will get the bitter pill of satisfaction either way, knowing she was right, that they were doomed from the start. But so will he, because he's said all along that Sue would be the death of him, and even if she isn't, well. He's also been reassuring her that he won't go to prison.

The red lines shift on the clock. Victor presses his face against the nape of Sue's neck and breathes in, trying not to count the seconds.


End file.
